


NPWP

by asakuracchi



Series: tsukihina day 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Possibly OOC
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuracchi/pseuds/asakuracchi
Summary: Ketika Shoyo pertama kali ke kantor pajak.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukihina day 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	NPWP

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Haruichi Furudate

“Antrean nomor 9B di loket 2.”

“Antrean nomor 4A di loket 5.”

Shoyo menatap sekeliling dengan gugup. Suasana kantor pelayanan pajak di kotanya terhitung cukup sepi, mungkin karena masih pagi. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menatap formulir pembuatan NPWP di tangannya, dengan takut-takut mengecek setiap kolom, jangan-jangan ada yang salah tulis.

Setelah kesekian kalinya mengecek setiap kolom isian di formulirnya, aplikasi nomor antrean kembali bersuara.

“Antrean nomor 10B di loket 3.”

Shoyo mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam 10 lewat 11 menit.

“Nomor 10 ada?” Petugas di loket nomor 3 bertanya dengan suara lantang.

Shoyo melihat sekeliling. Tidak tampak tanda-tanda orang yang merasa antreannya nomor 10. Mungkin orangnya sedang ke toilet, ya.

“Nomor 10?” ulang petugas yang tadi. Shoyo menghela napas. Langsung saja dilewat, mas—

**Eh.**

Matanya tertumbuk pada kertas antrean kecil di tangan kanannya.

Nomor 10B.

“S-saya!” ujar Shoyo dengan suara yang agak terlalu keras sampai orang-orang menoleh ke arahnya. Ia berdiri dan buru-buru berjalan menghampiri loket nomor 3.

“Maaf tadi saya nggak merhatiin nomor antreannya,” katanya sambil duduk di kursi dan menyerahkan formulir berikut nomor antreannya. Petugas di seberang meja cuma tertawa kecil.

“Pertama kali ke kantor pajak, ya?” tanyanya, tersenyum maklum.

“Eh, iya,” jawab Shoyo canggung.

Petugas berambut pirang itu membaca sekilas formulir pembuatan NPWP milik Shoyo, membolak-balik halamannya dengan cepat, lalu mengembalikannya pada Shoyo. Pemuda berambut jingga itu menatap tidak mengerti.

“Belum ditandatangani,” kata petugas itu sambil tertawa kecil, menunjuk kolom tanda tangan dan nama jelas di pojok kiri bawah formulir yang jelas masih kosong.

“Oh! Maaf, kelewat, ya,” ujarnya gugup, menyambar pulpen di dekatnya. Shoyo merutuk dalam hati, kesal sekaligus malu. Padahal sudah dicek berkali-kali, masih saja ada yang kelupaan.

“Jangan lupa tanggalnya juga, ya.”

“Oh, iya.”

“... Tanggal hari ini, mas, bukan tanggal lahir.”

“Oh—“

Aduh.

Wajah Shoyo langsung memerah malu. Kesalahannya konyol sekali sampai ia yakin si petugas tadi sempat menertawakannya. Shoyo mencoret asal tanggal lahir yang tadi ia tuliskan di atas tanda tangannya dan menggantinya dengan tanggal hari ini.

“Kalem, mas. Nggak usah gugup cuma gara-gara petugasnya ganteng kayak saya,” ujar petugas itu saat menerima kembali formulir Shoyo.

Shoyo melongo. Petugas pajak bisa bercanda juga ternyata.

“Kenapa? Nggak pernah lihat petugas pajak seganteng saya, ya?” katanya sambil mulai mengetik untuk memasukkan data-data Shoyo.

Kali ini Shoyo memasang wajah sebal.

**Mas, tolong dikurang-kurangin narsisnya, ya.**

“Dijawab dong, saya nggak ngobrol sama tembok, nih.”

“Saya iyain aja, mas. Biar cepet,” jawab Shoyo ketus. Si pirang itu malah tertawa.

“Namanya Hinata ya, mas?” tanya petugas itu, masih belum menyerah. Shoyo makin sebal. Mau ngomel nyuruh _‘kerja yang bener, mas’_ juga tidak bisa karena petugas itu kerjanya masih jalan meski sambil menjahili dia. Gila memang. _Multi-tasking_ tapi nirfaedah.

“Iya,” jawab Shoyo pendek.

“Saya Kei.”

“Oh.”

“Jutek amaaat.”

Shoyo memutar bola matanya.

“Mas tahu nggak bedanya mas sama matahari?” Si petugas kembali menceletuk. Shoyo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pasti petugas itu bilang begitu gara-gara melihat ada kanji matahari di nama keluarganya.

“Nggak tahu,” jawabnya pendek, sambil menduga-duga si petugas mau ngomong apa.

“Matahari itu menyinari dunia, kalau mas menyinari pagi saya.”

**WAT. DE. FAK.**

Shoyo menatap petugas di depannya dengan horor. MAS KOK BISA-BISANYA NGEGOMBALIN ORANG YANG KETEMU AJA BARU TIGA MENIT?

Shoyo _speechless_ selama beberapa saat. Pemuda itu cuma bisa melotot dengan wajah bingung campur kaget, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa buat merespon umpan gombal yang dilempar dadakan barusan.

Petugas di depannya lagi-lagi menertawakan respon Shoyo. Sesaat kemudian _printer_ di sampingnya berbunyi dan mulai mencetak sesuatu. Shoyo menebak kayaknya NPWP-nya sudah selesai diproses. Tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu meraih hasil cetakan yang tadi, mengambil lembar berwarna merah untuk distaples di formulir pendaftaran yang diserahkan Shoyo. Tangannya mengambil pulpen dan mencoretkan sesuatu di lembar yang berwarna putih, lalu memberikan kertas itu kepada Shoyo.

“NPWP nya sudah selesai ya, mas. Nomornya yang ini,” ujung pulpennya menunjuk ke serangkaian nomor. Shoyo mengangguk mengerti. “Kartu NPWP dan surat keterangan terdaftarnya nanti kami kirim ke alamat yang sudah mas tulis di formulir tadi.”

“Oh, nggak bisa langsung dikasih ke saya aja ya, mas?” Shoyo bertanya. Petugas di depannya tersenyum simpul.

“Bisa, sih. Mas kencan sama saya tapi, ya, nanti pas jam makan siang,” jawabnya ringan. Shoyo memberinya tatapan datar, sebal. Petugas itu kembali tertawa.

“Bercanda, mas. NPWP sama SKT-nya kami kirim sebagai pengecekan juga, alamat mas beneran valid apa enggak,” jawabnya kemudian. Ia kembali tersenyum jahil, “Tapi kalau mas tetep mau makan siang bareng, saya _available_ , kok.”

Shoyo tertawa canggung.

“Sudah nih berarti ya?” ia bertanya kemudian, tidak mengacuhkan gombalan barusan. Petugas itu mengangguk.

“Jangan lupa lapor SPT tiap tahun, ya, mas. Waktu pelaporan dari 1 Januari sampai maksimal tanggal 31 Maret. Meskipun misalkan penghasilannya nihil, tetap harus lapor. Kalau enggak nanti kena denda,” jelasnya.

Shoyo mengangguk, mengantongi kertas berisi informasi tadi lalu berdiri untuk pamit.

“Terima kasih, Mas … uhm, Kei. Selamat pagi.” Ia membungkuk hormat. Petugas di depannya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan boleh hubungi kontak di kertas yang tadi, ya,” ujar Kei, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shoyo hanya mengangguk singkat lalu berjalan keluar dari kantor pajak itu.

Pemuda berambut jingga itu mengambil kertas yang tadi ia kantongi, berniat mencatat NPWP nya di ponsel buat jaga-jaga barangkali kertas itu tercecer karena ia sadar diri kalau sering ceroboh. Saat itu Shoyo menyadari ada tulisan lain di balik kertas itu.

.

_08XX-XXXXXXX_

_@keitskshm (IG)_

_Saya_ single _lho ;)_

.

Mata Shoyo kembali melotot untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Makjang, orang ini gombalnya betulan tidak ada henti. Pantesan tadi segala kedip-kedip genit, ternyata ‘kontak’ yang dia maksud itu kontak pribadi.

Shoyo menghela napas, kembali mengantongi kertas itu setelah mencatat NPWP nya,

dan juga nomornya Kei.


End file.
